inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive12
html 5 oh... I see... I only notice about the align and float stuff.. lol.. not about the others of iPv6 things... | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) wow... And You're really awesome on how turning templates into if form basic program!!! Wow!!! | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello! You have deleted one of pages.. please tell me how to improve it . "Shinduo Takuto' Piano Theme Song" Is an official theme song (intrumental piano) .. Inazuma28 08:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Inazuma28 -GS Main Page I want to update the main page for the Episode but I can't edit the Main page because of a Spam Filter. Can you help me? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 13:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: User page O-Oh! Sorry!! I didn't know that, because I saw some others using it too, so I didn't mind using it ^-^" I'll delete it soon, OK? Thank you for warning me :) ~Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυтcн - Love~ 16:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Genda, Since I don't understand Japanese I was wondering whether it would be posible to have the descriptions of the Ultimate Eleven (said by Endou Daisuke in Episode 11) on the wiki. Raijin72011 17:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Raijin72011 Re:Main Page I want to change the episode 10 to 11. You can copy the summary that I wrote on Episode 011 (Chrono Stone) and the photo that's in the template~ Lordranged7 Joker Rains 20:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey Genda! I'm not sure... but if we write: 2,278 articles since June 2010 does that mean that we already have 2278 articles since June 2010??? Is that right? I don't know but my grammar sucks.. One more thing, I see advertisements on the main page though logged in. Should we report this to the Wiki Staff? Or they just changed the way the ads work? [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 04:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hissatsu Hi Genda were the hissatsu badges only for one day cause i checked my page and they are not appearing or is there something wrong with my profile. Taha1921 11:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Randomness V2 Soo..... what episode have you already watched..? XD Raimon edit I'm sorry, Genda-san... I tried to save as much as possible in one time, but it somehow gave me an Internet error... While it did save the information with clicking all the time... Do you maybe know why? Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυtcнUser page! - Say Cheese!Talk page! ' 16:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) SEE?! GOT IT AGAIN!! = =" '''Foхх/InazυмaElevenDυtcнUser page! - Say Cheese!Talk page! ' 16:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Electric Trap There is something wrong with the electric trap page the video just wont come under the hedline of Video.........Hope you can fix it ''Taha1921 18:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC)'' Im jealous, you know that...? XD i'm stuck here using my celpphone for browsing while i can't watch.... And also stuck at studying.... You are so lucky.... So..... Did you see the new trailer...? Problem moving page I had a problem with Never Give Up! page. i can't rename it as Never Give Up (The correct name) because that actually no exclamation point in the name only in the dub game. Can you help me?. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|エイダンヒカル']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Gungnir''' V2]] 11:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Aww.... But Nanobana seems cute... Well, anyways, remember back then about what i said in ep 6? So... What's your reaction now that you've watched it...? Tenma Dub name About Tenma Dub name: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tenma_Dub_name.jpg The picture is from the Inazuma Eleven manga in spanish, i don´t know if they will use that name for the anime. P.S I found the picture in Facebook. Garchopex 22:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhhhh..... ... ... ... Your turn to think of a random topic XD Re:Scout characters Those pages are empty!! saying that they are scout characters atleast adds context. Taha1921 Template Hii Genda, the template i have on my profile, is that the good one? SharinganGirl, 15 July 2012, 17:32 UTC